The Jump Start (Please Don't Leave Me Forever Like Everybody Else)
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: (Set during the DH) She had loved him with everything she had. She stood by him and cared for him. She never left his side. And now, here she was...alone and broken hearted. And she doesn't know what she did to make him leave. Written for all those Hufflepuffs who got their heart broken by those who they loved; be it friends, family, or the love of your life.


**The Jump Start (Please Don't Leave Me Forever Like Everybody Else)**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** (Set during the DH, when Remus tries to leave Tonks) She had loved him with everything she had. She stood by him and cared for him. She never left his side. And now, here she was...alone and broken hearted. And she doesn't know what she did to make him leave. Written for all those Hufflepuffs who got their heart broken by those who they loved; be it friends, family, or the love of your life.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

I felt a sob burst through my chest as I wrapped my arms around my torso. Why? Why did he leave me? Why did he leave us? What had we done wrong?

_Nothing_, An echo of Remus' voice spoke in my mind. The sweet memory of his smooth voice made my heart ache even more for him and his strong arms and sweet lips. God, I missed him so much...but he left me. He left me and the baby.

Why did this always have to happen to me? Why?

This was not my first encounter with this feeling, but this was by far the strongest I had ever felt it. All through out my Hogwarts days and even after wards, I had felt this feeling. The feeling of heartache and loneliness...and it was agony to feel like this all of the time.

Even through my childhood, I had felt this feeling. I was almost always an outcast looking back on my days before I went off to school; I was just to naive to notice it. I was too busy being a kid to pay attention to the weird stares or the cold shoulders I was given.

That all flew out the window when I had turned 11 and went off to school. I started to notice the cold shoulders. Nobody payed me any attention those first few days in my first year. People ignored me on the train. Nobody even acknowledged me at the house feast, not even the other first years. Even with my metamorphmagus abilities and clumsiness, I seemed to fade into the background.

That was until I sat down next to Jenny Martins, a 1st year Gryffindor, one morning. She was another one of those social outcasts who, like me, had faded into the scenery. We talked and we became friends. At least I thought we did. She had laughed at my jokes and we had gotten to know each other. I had her back in everything. And then, she left me. She gave me the cold shoulder and the weird stares like everybody else once she had gotten a new friend who was in Gryffindor with her. Jenny had pretended like she hadn't even noticed me. She curled her lip up at me when I said 'Hi' to her in the halls.

I was nothing to her anymore.

And Jenny wasn't the last of her kind. There were many of those like her. I jump started their will to socialize, and then I was pushed to the side. I had given those friends my heart and then, they had broken it in two. I was nice to them. I was loyal to them. I never left their side, but once they found somebody else; they had left me...always wondering what I had done wrong to deserve a feeling like this.

By the time I was in 7th year, I had wised up. Though I was still nice to people and loyal, I tried to not get to close to people. I thought that might stop my constant heartache. Sadly, that didn't help. That just made me sit on the sidelines and watches as every single one of those people that I had once tried to be good friends with talked and laughed with all of their clicks, wishing more than anything to be apart of them.

I stayed that way until I had met _him_.

Remus Lupin had stolen my heart without my permission from the first time I had laid eyes on him. He wasn't like all of the other boys in my life. At first, he had pushed me away; saying that I couldn't be with somebody like him, but once he finally got it through his thick head that I didn't care, he took my heart and he stitched it together. It was a slow process, but slowly we had both helped each other. Unlike everybody else, he hadn't strayed from me when my tears fell or when the opportunity for somebody else better seized him.

He had loved me the same way I loved him. I never thought that he would have left me.

Boy, was I wrong.

And that was the shocking part of this whole thing. Remus had never hurt me like this. He had never ever left me. He said he never would.

But, then I woke up this morning. No note. All of his clothes packed up and gone. The bed cold. He was simply gone. And once again, I couldn't help but wonder what I did to make him leave, just like everybody else in my life with the exception of my parents.

Sadly, the pain of his leaving was a thousand times more painful then any of the other times people had left me for someone or something else. When Remus left sometime during the night, not only had he taken his clothes and tooth brush with him, he had also taken my heart.

And he would always have it, even if he didn't want it anymore.

THE END

**A/N: (I wrote this for all of you out there who have felt like this before. For all of you Hufflepuffs who've tried so hard to make friends, but people end up using you as a temporary entertainment, and then leaving you and making you feel like nothing. I want to tell you now, that I know it will get better. Someday, you'll find that one person, whether it be your true love or a best friend who will stand by your side no matter what. Don't give up my fellow Hufflepuffs. Be strong and hold on!)**


End file.
